


homin | traces of you

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Domestic Life | Yunho x Changmin [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's apartment is a mess thanks to Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homin | traces of you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: Person A not wanting to tidy up the house because Person B helped make that mess and they don’t want to forget about them.

Changmin’s apartment is an absolute disaster. If he thinks about it too much his eye starts to twitch and he starts to collect all of the clothes scattered around the floor. Until he realizes that they all smell like Yunho and that Yunho’s enlisted and that he’s leaving for the army soon too and then he starts to freak a little and sits back down onto the couch with a beer before repeating the entire process.

It’s exhausting.

Yunho’s only been gone for a few days, but Changmin hasn’t been able to bring himself to clean up all of Yunho’s junk that’s spread far and wide across his apartment. Changmin isn’t even sure how that much of Yunho’s stuff ended up in his apartment in the first place. The clothes he understands. For some reason, they never have enough time to pack up their things on their way back from Japan, so much to Changmin’s chagrin, they end up throwing everything they can find into their suitcases and running towards the airport. Once they get back to Korea, they spread everything out and sort through whose items are whose. Changmin’s clothes are easy to pick out: everything that’s his as a CM printed neatly on the tag. Yunho owns almost everything else but forgets that he purchased most of the clothes in his pile.

He understands why some of Yunho’s shoes are still in the entryway because any time Super Junior comes over, Yunho somehow manages to leave with someone else’s shoes. He doesn’t seem to notice that he’s now five centimeters taller thanks to the insoles shoved into the Nikes.

But there are some items left behind that Changmin doesn’t understand. The two cartons of strawberry ice cream in the freezer that he certainly didn’t buy. The 3-in-1 shampoo/conditioner/body wash combo in the shower that Yunho always insists on using. The drama scripts mixed in with the electric bills. The iPod from eight years ago that still hasn’t died. The four pack of razors that Yunho bought and never used. The half-used Japanese language workbooks that Yunho never finished.

Normally, Changmin gathers all of Yunho’s crap into a duffel bag and brings it to dance practice the next day. Yunho apologizes and promises to be more tidy, but they both know that isn’t going to happen. This time, he gets up to find a duffel bag (another thing Yunho always left at his apartment) until he remembers that Yunho isn’t there.

Instead, he once again sits back down on the couch.

If he cleans up now, his apartment will most likely stay clean until he’s discharged from the military. He’s trained Kyuhyun to not leave his stuff everywhere unless he’s super drunk, but those times Changmin is usually too drunk to care. No, without Yunho around, his apartment will stay nice and tidy, just the way he likes it. If he cleans now, he won’t have to bother with Yunho’s sweatpants from dance practice that he always leaves after he showers at Changmin’s apartment because it’s apparently so much closer than his own. He won’t have to track down the pairs to Yunho’s socks that he leaves on the floor. Nor will he have to empty his freezer of all the random treats Yunho manages to sneak in there on account of being on a diet.

No, if he cleans up now, he can erase all traces of his messy hyung ever having been there.

In the end, Changmin compromises. He neatly folds all of Yunho’s clothes and sticks them in his own closet. He pulls the drama scripts out of the bills pile and sticks those in a separate file. The razors might come in hand someday so he keeps those. He already owns a copy of the Japanese workbooks, but he tucks Yunho’s copies into the bookshelf anyways. The ice cream stays, the 3-in-1 body wash doesn’t, and he wonders where he’s going to put all these shoes. Changmin chuckles to himself: the fact that Yunho’s shoes are sitting in the entry with the rest of Changmin’s shoes means that Yunho actually removed his before running through the living room.

He stands back to survey his apartment. It’s back to the pristine condition he requires, and his eye finally stops that nervous twitch. He flops onto the couch and grabs a magazine from the coffee table. He’s paging through it when he comes to a crossword in the middle, half completed with dark blue ink.

Changmin may have cleaned up his home, but he can never erase Yunho’s presence. He rolls his eyes and keeps going. Oh well, he never liked crosswords anyways.


End file.
